The relationship of true love
by Samuraikenshin007
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru finally see each other again
1. The end of the battiosi

The Big battle  
  
Kenshin:This is my final battle I will take part in,that it is.  
  
Shishio:are u ready kenshin himura u r the first one to die.  
  
Kenshin:Sano run leave and go back to Kaoru and if I am not back there by morning tell Kaoru that I love her.  
  
Sano:Kenshin I am staying with u I am not leaving till Shishio is dead.  
  
Kenshin:Sano I mean it leave or u might get hurt the only way to beat shishio is to tranform it to the Batiosi.  
  
Sano:Kenshin but wont that mean that u might.  
  
Kenshin:yes that does mean that I might become a man slayer again but all u have to do is get me to kaoru in time and she can change me back.  
  
Shishio:I am getting bored let go Batiosi.  
  
Kenshin:Sano leave  
  
Sano:ok I am going [Sano run back to Kaoru and Yahiko] Kaoru:where is Kenshin?  
  
Yahiko:yea Sano where is he? [Sano catchs his breath] Sano:He is still fighting Shishio.also he said that I should wait and see if he is back in the morning but Kaoru most likely wants to know this Kenshin said sano if I don't make it back before morning tell kaoru I love her [Kaoru blushs and leaft the room] Yahiko:nice trick Sano I think she believed it  
  
Sano:that was not a trick  
  
Yahiko:u mean that kenshin really said that  
  
Sano:yes [back at shishio house right after Sano left] Shishio:r u ready Kenshin Himura  
  
Kenshin:I am ready,that I am  
  
Shishio:lets go To Be continued 


	2. The return of kenshin

The return of kenshin  
  
[at shishio palace there started there battle kenshin charged forward in a fast motion trying to get the first move] Kenshin:Hitsonmetsaruge style abitso  
  
Shishio:is that all u have left is there no move that is stronger than that  
  
[as Kenshin was charging he tranformed in to the battiosi and move ten times quicker toward Shishio shishio look up and he cant see Kenshin any more then he look behind him just to get sliced in the leg by kenshin move] Shishio:That came from behind me after I turned around [kenshin appear right in front of him] Kenshin:so did u like the fact that I went back to where I started the attack from at did a faster version of that attack  
  
Shishio: yes nice move Battiosi  
  
Kenshin:How did u know I tranformed in to the battosi  
  
Shishio:u where to fast for me to see when I openned my eye so u had to be the Battiosi  
  
Kenshin:fine let me try the same attack as my regular self [Kenshin goes back from his battiosi form add is his regular self again he start the attack again] Kenshin: Shishio here it goes  
  
Shishio: this time u don't stand a chance of hitting me [Shishio turn around to the way that kenshin started the attack and again he could not see him so he stayed the same direction and was hit in the left leg and fell down] Shishio:where did that come from  
  
Kenshin: give up now and I will not kill u  
  
Shishio:never I will kill u [Kenshin take a rope out from his cloth] Kenshin:fine I will do it the hard way [Suddenly kenshin disapear to shishio eyes and re-appears right in front of him shishio try to draw his sword then find out he is tied up] Shishio: I didn't even feel this till I try to draw my sword [Kenshin take his case and hit shishio on the head as hard as he can and make him fall down unconsus] back at the dogo kaoru is sitting on the deck waiting for kenshin Kaoru:do u think kenshin will come back alive?  
  
Sano:yes of course he will [all of a sudden they see a man walking towards them] Kaoru:who is that?  
  
Sano: I have no idea [The man walk all the way until he is two feet in front of him he is in a cloak with a hood] Cloaked man:do u want to know who I am  
  
Sano:shutup and just tell us  
  
Cloaked man:ok Sano I will  
  
Sano: hey how do uknow my. [Kaoru get up and walk up to him] Kaoru:Kenshin where did u get the cloak with the hood from? [The cloaked man pull down the hood and it isa police officer] Kaoru: o sry I thought u where my friend.  
  
Police:Kenshin Himura  
  
Sano:how did u know? [Kenshin walk out from behindthe police officer] Kenshin:I told u It would work [Kaoru jumps up and give kenshin a hug] Kaoru:Kenshin!!  
  
Kenshin:Sry it took me so long it took me a little bit of time to take Shishio to the jail in the middle of town  
  
Sano:ah,Kenshin I kind off told her  
  
Kenshin:told her what?  
  
Sano: what u told me too tell her if u didn't come back before the sun rises [Kenshin blush a little then set his hand on Kaoru and give a slight hug back] Kenshin:o that It is ok it is totally true so I don't mind it To be continued 


	3. The final step

The Final Step  
  
Three years after the battle with Shishio.Yahiko and Misao  
  
Are dating and are living in Shishio palace.Kenshin and Kaoru are back at there dojo and Sanosuke is just walking around trying to get a job so he can eat. (back at Kenshin and Kaoru's dojo there are spending every minute with each other) Kenshin:Kaoru when did u first start to be going toward me with more than a friendly attitude  
  
Kaoru:uh..  
  
(Kaoru blushes)  
  
Kaoru:it would have to be the first time u came too my dojo  
  
Kenshin:yes that was when u got me to change back from being the battiosi  
  
(Kaoru lean up against Kenshin and fell to sleep so Kenshin carryed her to her room and set her down)  
  
Kenshin:I wish I could be that relaxed  
  
(Kenshin leave the dojo and goes to a hill outside the city about 13 minute later Kaoru arrive)  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin uh.  
  
Kenshin:yes Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru:uh.  
  
(Kaoru lean over and kisses kenshin on the lips then kenshin blushes)  
  
Kaoru:will u merry me?  
  
(Kenshin is stunned and Kaoru is blushing majorly)  
  
Kaoru: u don't have too answer today  
  
(Kenshin gets his voice back from being stunned)  
  
Kenshin:uhh.  
  
Kenshin:I will tell u when we get back to the dojo  
  
(Kaoru is thinking that he will say no so she hangs her head half the way back)  
  
Kenshin:Kaoru don't worry u will like the answer I just want everyone at the dojo to hear it  
  
Kaoru:Really kenshin?  
  
(Kenshin doesn't answer but smile and hold her handthe rest off the way back. Then at the dojo kenshin gathers everyone up it the main room)  
  
Yahiko:Kenshin y did u tell us all to come to the main room?  
  
Misao:yes Mr.Himura why did u  
  
(Every one but Kenshin and Kaoru are yelling in a argument)  
  
Kenshin:everyone settle down (everyone kepp yelling)  
  
Kenshin:everyone quiet down  
  
(still yelling)  
  
Kenshin:shutup!!  
  
(Yahiko still yelling then Sano walk in and punches Yahiko on the back off th headhead)  
  
Sano:quiet down Little-Yahiko Kenshin trying to speak  
  
(Yahiko turn around)  
  
Yahiko:Sano Stop it u idiot  
  
Sano:Fine squirt just listen to Kenshin  
  
(everyone focuses on Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin:I want to tell u that there will be a wedding in two days?  
  
Yahiko:who getting married Kenshin?  
  
Sano:Kenshin tell us who is getting married  
  
(Kenshin Slowly Says)  
  
Kenshin:me and Miss Kaoru  
  
(Yahiko Start To laugh as hard as he can the Sano Punches him again)  
  
Sano:He isn't kidding Yahiko  
  
Misao:Really Kenshin  
  
Kenshin:yes  
  
Sano:so what time is the wedding  
  
Kenshin:I will tell u later  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin u never answered my question before u did this  
  
Kenshin:ok here I will answer it  
  
(Kenshin leans forward and gives Kaoru a kiss on the lips)  
  
Kenshin:Yes I will Miss Kaoru To be continued 


	4. the day after the marriage

The day after the marriage  
  
(Kenshin and Kaoru Himura r at there dojo when yahiko bust in)  
  
Yahiko:Kenshin come quickly  
  
Kenshin:why what is wrong?  
  
Yahiko:it is misao she was attack when she was off guard  
  
Kenshin:ok I will be there in two minute  
  
Kaoru:Let go  
  
(Yahiko take Kenshin and Kaoru too where Misao is)  
  
Kaoru:Misao what is wrong?  
  
Yahiko:She was cut in the back with a sword  
  
(Kaoru flips Misao over and looked at her wound)  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko:How bad is it?  
  
Kaoru:we need to get her back,go get a cab(cab is a horse and buggy)  
  
Kenshin:Yahiko go get the cab I will get the person who did this  
  
Yahiko:I don't know who did it?  
  
Kenshin:I know who did it there is only one person who uses a blade like that  
  
Kenshin:Soujiro!  
  
Yahiko:No but he would never.  
  
Kenshin:yes he would he want another fight with me,that he does  
  
Yahiko:but y did he hurt Misao?  
  
Kenshin:I do not know but it was wrong,that it was  
  
(Kenshin looks at Misao)  
  
Kenshin:he will pay though  
  
(Kenshin run away)  
  
Kaoru:Yahiko she is waking up  
  
(Misao opens her eyes and lookat Yahiko)  
  
Yahiko:Misao!!!  
  
Misao:Yahiko where am I  
  
Kaoru:Yahiko I know u r happy but go get the cab Misao:Kaoru yes what happened?  
  
Kaoru: you where sliced down the back by the sword of Soujiro  
  
Misao:but why would he do that?  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin said he wanted another fight with him  
  
(Kenshin gets to Soujiro dojo bursts though the door)  
  
Soujiro:Hello Mr.Himura I am guessing u found what I did  
  
Kenshin:But why did u do it was it to get me angry or was it for a fight so Soujiro what was it for?  
  
Soujiro:it was a distraction  
  
Kenshin:what?!  
  
(Kenshin feel something is his heart that say Kaoru in trouble)  
  
Soujiro:she has just been kidnapped by someone  
  
Kenshin:I should of known where did he take her  
  
Soujiro: I don't even know that he just paid me to get u distracted  
  
(Kenshin ran back to the dojo Yahiko and Misao where there and told him the whole story)  
  
this is all I am putting until I have 10 review make another chapter later 


	5. Kenshins max

Kenshin anger point  
  
(Kenshin quickly says)  
  
Kenshin:Who was it that did this?  
  
Yahiko:I don't know Kenshin we never saw his face.  
  
Kenshin: what kind of sword did he have?  
  
Yahiko:he had a Katana out.  
  
Kenshin:just a regular Katana!  
  
(Kenshin quickly thinking who uses a regular katana right now)  
  
(Kenshin remebering that there is only I person who would use a Katana)  
  
Kenshin:Shishio!!!!  
  
Yahiko:what do u mean Shishio? He could not of gotten out of jail yet.  
  
Kenshin:He must of trained alot and broken out of jail (Kenshin quickly runs out the door and goes to shishio palace to find him he gets to his palace and busts the door down) Kenshin:Shishio where are u? (kenshin hears a noice and turns around quickly) (shishio quickly turns on the lights to show that kaoru it tied up and has a sword to her neck) Kenshin:let her go!  
  
Shishio:only if you can defeat me  
  
Kenshin: I defeated u once your want to go to jail again  
  
Shishio: this time it will be different  
  
Kenshin:fine lets go  
  
(kenshin charges forward and trys to hit shishio it the arm shishio qucikly blocks) Shishio: is that as fast as u can run  
  
Kenshin:no I was just testing your speed  
  
(kenshin disapears to shishios eyes he is scared and then quickly remember that kenshin will only attack his legs and arm so he doesn't kill me so he quickly listen to kenshin foot step and blocks his right leg) Shishio:you will have to be faster than that  
  
Kenshin:fine I didn't want to kill u but you figured out my strategy (shishio scared that kenshin will kill him he quick try to guard his front side kenshin slices straight down his back shishio then try to attack kenshin and he isnt there again so kenshin then hits his left arm and makes him drop his sword(in japanese tradition that mean I cant fight any longer)kenshin respecting his choice quickly hit the guy that had the sword to kaoru neck in the stomach and runs off with kaoru on his sholder and leave shishio to the police)  
  
(kenshin reaching the dojo put kaoru on her bed and sit in a chair next to her bed and waits for her to wake up kenshin falls asleep in the chair the next morning kaoru wakes up and kenshin it still sitting there asleep and kaoru smill and wait for kenshin to wake up right as kenshin starts to wake up)  
  
Kaoru: thank you  
  
(kenshin looks up)  
  
Kenshin:uh. o sorry good morning miss kaoru  
  
Kaoru:thanx for saving me kenshin (kaoru leans forward and give kenshin a kiss on the lips and goes to make breakfast)  
  
sry this is the end again make another one when I have 12 reviews 


End file.
